Team eLevate
Team eLevate is a North American eSports Organization located in the United States. Team eLevate currently fields teams in Battlefield, Call of Duty, Halo, SMITE, and World of Tanks. History The eLevation To Call Of Duty eLevate started after Miyagi got released from MRKN. SlasheR and CaLiFa left MRKN to join Miyagi. Miyagi has known eLevate since MLG Spring Championship and asked them to sponsor his team consisting of Miyagi, Conker, CaLiFa and SlasheR for the end of the Call of Duty: Black Ops II season. Before MLG Fall Championship, SlasheR said he could not go and CaLi decided to take a break. Upon CaLi and SlasheR not being able to make it to MLG Fall Championship, Miyagi and Conker had to find two players to team with, so they had picked up PLuTo and MuTaTion. Three days before MLG Fall Championship, PLuTo and MuTaTion decided to leave the team forcing Miyagi and Conker to find two more players for MLG Fall Championship. Miyagi and Conker picked up Shock and Kalani for MLG Fall Championship and ended up placing T13. Right after MLG Fall Championship, Miyagi decided to leave the team forcing the eLevate roster back down to SlasheR and Conker. SlasheR and Conker needed two, so they started scrimmaging with the Asian duo: Strife and Attach. Attach was picked up from Termination and Strife from aDversity. SlasheR and Conker picked up Strife and Attach and began scrimmaging with them. Upon eLevate picking up Attach and Strife as their 3rd and 4th players, Miyagi wanted to team with Strife. Miyagi had then confronted Strife about teaming with them, so eLevate scrimmed with Miyagi. Upon scrimming with Miyagi as eLevate's 4th player, Conker found out and had left eLevate saying that Miyagi could take his spot as eLevate's 4th player. New Squad, New Game With the new release of Call of Duty: Ghosts, eLevate decided to switch things a little with their roster. After the failing to qualify Call of Duty Championship 2014 eLevate decided to take a break from competitive Call of Duty for a while and released their whole roster. After about 2 months later they finally created a roster including Nifty, Gucci, Chino and MadCat. Their first event together was be MLG Championship Anaheim. eLevate placed 2nd at MLG Championship Anaheim which earned them a spot in MLG CoD League Season 3. But was then sold to Noble who had picked up VanQuish's roster of Chino, SlasheR, Miyagi and Sender. Advanced Warfare It was a quiet start to the Advanced Warfare season, but eLevate acquired the Season 1 spot from Noble, starting with their roster of StuDyy, KiLLa, MiRx and SpaceLy. Through the Advanced Warfare seasons, eLevate's roster went through several iterations, but found its stride during Season 2, finishing third place at the Summer X Games playoffs, and finishing fourth in Season 3 after falling to eventual champions FaZe in the playoffs. The final roster for the AW seasons was Slacked, Classic, Saints, and TJHaly, who were released from the roster shortly after the season concluded. Team eLevate was in search of a new roster in anticipation of CoD:BO3. Black Ops 3 Team eLevate immediately made waves in the competitive CoD field, being among the first teams to sign a new roster. It was that roster's composition that generated significant hype, as eLevate had signed the recognizable players from upstart Team Revenge (Nagafen, Remy, Faccento, and AquA), who surprised the competitive scene by taking second place at 2015 Champs as relatively new players against all expectations. Many fans were excited to see the impressive roster return after such a successful initial run, and were additionally excited that the players were signed on long-term contracts with eLevate. The team cemented its place as a competitive and legitimate force by quickly qualifying for the CoD World League. Roster Category:Clans